


Muggle Cafes and Muggle Coincidences

by giddylester



Series: Daddy!Harry ;))) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, And Desserts, Because I Refuse To Believe He Is Anything But, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Harry Makes Some Good Coffee, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oh Look Another Coffee Shop AU, Oneshot, Smut, Top Harry Potter, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddylester/pseuds/giddylester
Summary: Draco just wants a cup of coffee without any disturbance, but of course Harry Flippin' Potter has to work at the cafe he decides to go to.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Daddy!Harry ;))) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789930
Comments: 10
Kudos: 637





	Muggle Cafes and Muggle Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> Im very excited about this fic, jesus it took long to write but after much procrastination i finished it! i hope you like it! uwu
> 
> ps, this was supposed to be a short oneshot that my friend prompted me to do that was practically smut practice so

Draco sauntered past the various camera shutters and indiscreet cameras flashing, pretending he didn't notice them. All he wanted was some peace and quiet. And a cup of coffee. It had been 10 months since the war and 7 months since his mother died. His father was slowly losing his mind in a cell in Askaban and Draco was constantly being hounded by reporters, asking how he felt about things. It had also been 3 months since the boy who lived went M.I.A. 

Draco quickly looked behind him before ducking into the potions shop he managed to get a job at. It was only him and a kind old wizard, Felix, in the small, cramped shop. The small bell above the door jingled loudly as Draco slammed the door shut. He raked his hand through his cropped hair. He'd decided he wanted nothing to do with his father so he cut it short. It was slightly shaved at the sides and Draco loved the style.

"Draco? Is that you?" a scratchy voice called from the back of the shop. 

"Yeah!" Draco called back. 

He grabbed his apron from the counter and tied it around his waist. He quickly got to work, mixing stuff into cauldrons, sweeping the floor, telling jokes to his employer. Soon, Draco's shift was over and it was time to close up. He waved goodbye to the last customer and set to work cleaning the place up. He flipped the sign at the door to 'Closed', he said goodbye to Felix and headed out.

By now the streets were dark, Draco's way only dimly illuminated by the lampposts. He came across a booming pub, filled with people. Draco paused in his tracks. It has been a while since he's been to any pubs and he didn't have any work the next day. But who would want to sleep with an ex-death eater? Draco shook his head and continued his trek home. 

He knew he could apparate home but Draco always enjoyed walking under the night sky. There weren't any reporters pestering him at this time, because apparently those scathing monsters needed sleep too. He dug in his robes pockets for his keys as he approached his small dingy flat. He unlocked the door and shut it behind him. He toed off his shoes and hung up his coat. He slipped out of his clothes and put on his sleeping clothes. He entered the bathroom and got ready for bed. 

The next day, Draco firecalled Pansy. _**(i forgot what it was called oops).**_ Pansy suggested going to muggle London if Draco was looking for an escape. 

So there Draco was. In muggle London, looking for some good coffee. He entered a small cafe that was lined with flowers on the outside. It looked nice and cozy. Draco entered the shop and was immediately attacked by the strong aroma of coffee. He made his way to the counter. The place wasn't empty but it wasn't packed either. It was perfect. There was a small fireplace in the corner that made the place feel weirdly like home. Despite the fact that all of Draco's memory of home were cold and unlike the atmosphere this place had. 

He rang the bell at the counter. There were sounds of bickering at the back before someone stepped out heavily. Draco's heart almost stopped when he realised who it was.

_Harry Potter. Harry Fucking Potter._

Potter had grown taller than Draco, he looked more mature somehow. He had a tattoo peeking out from his collar. His arms were covered with various bracelets and bands. He had wire-framed glasses that were rose gold.

" _Malfoy_ _?"_ Potter said sharply. 

That voice hadn't changed though. It was deeper, but familiar. Draco felt like his face was on fire. Draco also felt like he should leave. But his feet stayed stubbornly rooted to the ground. Draco cleared his throat and looked up at Potter. He seemed more... _muscly._ He also pierced his ears. He wore round, black studs. Draco gulped when his mind started thinking of biting those earrings, swirling his tongue around it. He imagined kissing that hidden tattoo, sucking it. 

Potter cleared his throat and Draco jumped slightly. Right. Coffee. 

Draco looked up at the menu. He bit his bottom lip slightly, squinting at the limited amount of coffee they sold. He looked back at Potter, whose eyes were now trained at Draco's lip between his teeth. Potter's eyes flicked up to Draco's when he realised he was being watched. He ran a nervous hand through his messy hair. The brown locks fell over his green eyes. 

"Uh, what can i get you?" He said with that deep baritone of his.

Draco's throat went dry. 

"I don't-" Draco cleared his throat, "What would you recommend?" 

Potter's lip tugged slightly to the side. 

"Just plain ol' black coffee, that's what I would recommend."

Draco nodded and ordered that. He paid the amount needed and sat down in a soft armchair. He sagged slightly into it and shut his eyes gently. 

A soft clatter caused Draco's eyes to snap open. Potter set down a cup of coffee and a slice of cake before Draco. Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

"I didn't order this," He said, sitting up slightly.

Potter looked at Draco for a moment.

"It's on the house," he smiled. 

Draco's heart fluttered at that smile. _Potter's never smiled at him before._ Draco bit the inside of his cheek and smiled back at Potter. 

"Thanks," Draco whispered softly.

He brought the cup of coffee to his lips and took a sip from it. It tasted so amazing Draco nearly had an orgasm. His eyes rolled back slightly as he eagerly took another sip of the rich coffee. Not too sweet but not too bitter. It was perfect. He felt eyes on him. Draco looked up as he took another sip of the delicious coffee. Potter was staring at him with darkened eyes. Draco gulped down the coffee and set it back down on the table. His cheeks felt uncomfortably warm and his heart was beating slightly faster, all because Harry James Potter was staring at him.

Merlin, he really needed to get fucked.

Draco picked up the fork that Potter had placed on the small plate that the slice of cake was on. He dug into the light pink cake, and felt that it was perfectly spongey and dense. He brought the fork to his mouth and ate the piece of cake. His senses were attacked by the sweetness and flavour of strawberries. Draco's eyelids shut lightly. He let out a soft sigh as he chewed the cake. Draco felt those eyes on him again as he swallowed the spongey masterpiece. 

He looked up through his long eyelashes. Potter was looking at him intently, his jaw set. Draco brought another piece of cake to his mouth, still peering up at Potter. He wrapped his mouth around the fork and his eyes fell shut involuntarily. He chewed slowly, knowing that he was being watched, and loving every second of it. 

Somebody called Potter's name and Draco's eyes opened. Potter flicked his eyes up and down Draco, as if mentally undressing him before making his way behind an 'Employees Only' door. Draco let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. His heart felt as if it could fall out of his chest. He'd never felt this way for someone since 4th year. But even then, those feelings were for Potter.

The next day, he came back to the cafe. He ordered the same thing. Black coffee. Potter brought the coffee but with a different cake then before. It was a light shade of brown, topped with white icing. It had little bits of chocolate in the middle. 

"I didn't order this," Draco said, looking up at Potter, hoping for another smile. 

Potter smiled again and Draco's heart fluttered. Potter had a small dimple when he did so. 

"It's on the house."

So every weekend, Draco would go to Potter's cafe. And every weekend, Potter would give him a different dessert. Sometimes they'd talk and joke. Other times, they'd stare at each other longingly when they think the other isn't watching.

"Are you the one who makes the cakes?" Draco asked one day. 

Potter paused as he was setting down Draco's coffee and a light green cake. Potter flicked his eyes up to Draco's and smiled.

"Yeah, why?" Potter said, "Do you want to learn how to make them?"

Draco hadn't intended to learn how to bake when he asked the question but there he was, in the cafe's kitchen after opening hours. Potter got out a huge bowl and placed it on the counter. He got out some ingredients and placed them all together on the counter. 

"Baking is sorta like potions," Potter smiled, "The only difference is that I'm actually good at it."

Draco bit his lip, he was good at potions so it couldn't be _too_ hard.

Draco was wrong. Baking is so _hard._

Finally, Potter placed the cake into the oven and set the timer. Draco wiped a brow of sweat from his forehead. Potter turned back to him and smiled. Draco sighed and slid down a wall to the ground. He closed his eyes gently. Suddenly, he heard a crash. Draco snapped his eyes open to see Potter sprawled on the floor, a mess of pots, pans and other kitchen equipment around him. Draco sprang up from the ground.

"Are you oka-" Draco began but tripped over a pot handle and fell atop Potter. 

Potter's hard chest broke his fall, Draco's nose inches away from the other man's. His eyes widened at the compromising position and attempted to get back on his feet but fell back down on top of Potter. Draco's face flushed a bright pink. His hands were tightly wound into Potter's shirt. 

Potter on the other hand seemed pretty calm. 

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Potter said, fingers gently grazing Draco's hand holding his shirt.

Draco flushed deeper as he avoided Potter's gaze.

"'m sorry," Draco murmured, choosing to admire Potter's tattoo, that was peeking out of his collar. 

Potter's shirt had rode up a bit and Draco saw that the tattoo went all the way to Potter's hip. Draco couldn't fight the urge to trace the tattoos. Lilies. He dragged a gentle finger along the flowers tattooed onto Potter. There were illustrations of moons and paw prints along the vine of lilies. Draco pushed Potter's shirt up higher to expose more of the tattoo. He was unaware of Potter's hitched breath and how _turned on_ he was. 

"Malfoy," Potter breathed out. 

Draco looked up at Potter to see him flushed, mouth hung slightly open. Draco paused his fingers. Potter's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and gripped Draco's arm.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, eyes baring into Draco. 

Draco's heart sped up.

"Yes," Draco whispered.

Then, they were kissing. Potter's hand holding Draco's hip tightly. Draco's eyes drifted shut as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Potter ran a tongue along Draco's bottom lip, asking for entrance that Draco immediately gave him. Their tongues met in a hot, wet dance. Draco moaned into Potter's mouth. 

Potter slipped a hand under Draco's shirt, gliding a callused hand along his torso. Potter grazed his thumb over Draco's nipple, causing him to whine and grind against Potter. Potter smiled slightly. He started to kiss along Draco's jaw, down to his neck. Draco keened and threw his head back. Potter tweaked Draco's nipple making him let out an obscene moan that went straight to Potter's cock. 

Potter bit, kissed and sucked Draco's neck, leaving him a hot, flushed mess. Potter swiftly switched their positions so he was on top. He unbuttoned the top button of Draco's shirt, he looked up at Draco for any sign that he would want him to stop. When Draco just looked back at him expectantly, Potter came up to kiss Draco again and continue unbuttoning his shirt. 

Potter kissed his way to Draco's nipple and took it into his mouth. Draco twisted his hand into Potter's hair as he sucked his nipple, grazing his teeth on it gently. Potter kissed his way down to Draco's navel and sucked a hickey onto the porcelain skin.

Draco let out a whine and Potter smiled into the skin and placed a small kiss there. His hand traced the outline of Draco's hard cock and squeezed it slightly, making the hands in his hair tighten. Potter looked up into Draco's eyes, asking for silent permission as his hand touched his trousers zipper lightly. Draco nodded jerkily and harry unzipped his trousers and pulled them off. He palmed Draco through his pants before pulling those off too. Draco's cock sprang out and dripped precome onto his stomach. 

Potter jerked it off, making Draco give out a high-pitched whine. Potter kissed Draco's hip and made his way to the inside of his thigh, kissing the soft skin. 

"Ah, Potter..." Draco whined out.

Potter looked up at the sight of Draco, sprawled on the floor, face completely flushed, lips red from being thoroughly kissed. Potter bit his bottom lip and crawled back up to Draco's face to give him another kiss, biting Draco's bottom lip as their teeth clashed together. 

Draco tugged at the hem of Potter's shirt.

"Mm... too many clothes," Draco murmured, breaking the kiss.

Potter smirked and took off his shirt, exposing his dark skin to the cool air. He sat on Draco's thighs as he unbuckled his jeans. Draco ran a hand across Potter's toned torso, admiring the tattoo that wound around the side of his body. Potter tossed his trousers to the side and came back down to kiss Draco.

"I don't wanna have sex on the floor," Draco said, pouting slightly.

Potter sighed, "You sure have lots of requests."

Draco sniffed and buried his head into Potter's neck, breathing in the musky scent. 

Draco yelped as he felt himself being picked up by strong arms. Potter placed him on top of a counter and Draco jumped as his arse touched the cold surface. Potter pushed Draco's legs open and squeezed his thigh gently. Draco hummed as he was brought into another kiss. Potter broke the kiss to mutter a spell that Draco couldn't make out. Then, a cold finger prodded open Draco's arse cheeks and circled his entrance. 

Draco keened and moved towards the finger, his hands grappling at Potter's broad shoulders. His fingers entered Draco, causing him to let out a deep sigh and rest his head on his shoulder. Potter's finger entered him slowly, but firmly. Draco wiggled his arse to try and get used to it. Then, Potter twisted his finger and hit Draco's prostate, making him moan, eyes rolling to the back of his head, precome dripped down his cock.

Potter smirked as he pulled his finger in and out of Draco's arse, every time hitting his prostate. 

"More... ah!" Draco moaned out, "Potter!"

Potter smirked and inserted a second finger, slowly beginning to scissor Draco. He pushed his finger in deeper and grazed Draco's prostate, causing him to let out a squeak. Draco's hands on Potter's shoulders tightened, leaving faint marks. 

"Mmm...m-more..." Draco keened, "Ungh, P-Potter."

Potter looked at Draco darkly. 

"Beg for me," He said, voice deep and authoritative. 

Draco's breath hitched at the demand. He looked at Potter's lust-blown eyes and pink-stained cheeks. 

"P-please, m-more," Draco said, looking into Potter's eyes, biting his lip unconsciously.

"Please who?" Potter muttered darkly.

"P-please... _daddy"_ Draco whined.

Potter grunted and bit Draco's shoulder, leaving a mark. Draco exclaimed as pleasure ran through his body. His cock twitched and dripped precome. 

"Say that again," Potter growled.

"D-daddy," Draco breathed out.

Potter flipped Draco around roughly so that his stomach was touching the counter. Draco let out an obscene moan and clenched his fists. Potter positioned his cock at Draco's entrance. He skated his hands along Draco's sides and kissed his neck.

"Again," Potter murmured into Draco's ear, biting his ear lobe.

"Daddy!" Draco all but screamed.

Potter slammed into Draco, burying himself to the hilt. Draco let out a loud moan, his eyes rolling back. Potter sighed heavily as he felt Draco's heat and tightness surround him. He allowed Draco to adjust to his size before rolling his hips. Draco hummed and pushed his hips towards Potter. Potter gripped Draco's hips tightly and held it in place. Draco whined but didn't protest.

Potter pulled back slightly and rammed back into Draco, who let out another moan as Potter grazed against his prostate. Precome leaked onto the counter, the head of Draco's cock an angry red from the lack of attention. Potter pulled back until only the head of his cock was inside Draco before pushing back in roughly. Draco threw his head back and let out a long moan.

"Hng... daddy!" Draco gasped.

Potter smirked and bent forward to kiss Draco's neck. Draco keened, his eyes falling shut.

Potter began a steady rhythm that had Draco moaning like a porn star. Every thrust of Potter's hips hit Draco's prostate. Thank god the shop was closed for the day and there weren't any other people around. 

Draco chanted a mix of murmured 'daddy's and 'Potter's as he got closer to his climax. Potter let out deep grunts as his steady pace got sloppier. 

"Mm...close...!" Draco moaned out as Potter leaned forward to suck his neck.

Potter smirked against Draco's skin. The whole cafe was filled with moans and flesh slapping against flesh. Potter reached around Draco to pump his cock. 1, 2, 3 times, and Draco was coming, letting out a noise not unlike a scream. 

His eyes were rolled back completely, his vision covered with stars. Potter rammed hard and fast into him, turning his legs to jelly. 

"Ungh, d-daddy...!" Draco keened as he ended his high. 

Potter was still pounding into him, chasing his nearing climax. Draco let out another moan from the overstimulation and Potter was coming.

His come spilled out from Draco's arse, down the inside of his thighs. Potter sighed and shut his eyes gently, leaning forward onto Draco. Potter hummed in satisfaction as his whole body felt sated and warm inside. 

Then, the timer signalling the completion of their cake dinged. The two men were snapped out of their stupor as they remembered that they had baked a cake. Pulling out carefully, Potter slipped on his boxers and hurried to the oven to take out their cake.

Draco slid down the counter and smelled the heavenly smell of the freshly-baked cake. Potter set it on the table to let it cool down. He made his way to Draco and gave him a kiss on the head. Draco smiled and silently asked to be pulled up from his sitting position. 

Draco's legs seemed to have forgotten how to move as he stumbled up and fell heavily against Potter, who caught him. 

"I feel like we skipped an important stage," Potter whispered into Draco's hair.

Draco giggled, "You didn't ask me out for a date." 

Potter nodded, "Right, Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you go on a date with me?" 

"I do," Draco smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? please? as a treat? i've been good, promise...


End file.
